To solve this problem of aquatic rescue avoiding risks for the rescuers, rescue floaters are known, and this is a system that has many detractors, as they are usually released with a rope, but its weight makes it difficult to handle, so their use has been ruled out systematically on the beaches, although it remains a useful tool in swimming pools. And there is nothing for those who are not professional rescuers.
Most municipalities have safety devices on its beaches, these being watchtowers, jet skis, aid stations, boats, ambulances, constituting a lifesaving service for about nine hours a day in summer months, including professional rescuers. In addition, there are many cases where anonymous people are trying to save someone in danger of drowning, a rescuer or qualified person being not present, and sometimes the rescuer also drowns, and also cases where, once the person to be rescued has been reached, it is impossible for the rescuer to see how to get out of the water. And this is why the Red Cross reminds that aquatic medium represents “an inherent risk” for everyone because the physiology of the human being “is not adapted to the water”, rescue thus ending in many times in tragedy dying of the bather and the rescuer. Drowning while trying to leave the water and panic itself are the main causes of these deaths. Accordingly, an optimal lifesaving system must be designed to help both the person who helps to get out of the water and the rescued person, in the shortest time possible and with the lower risk.
A rescue system is also known, in which a winch with steel wire hook is used from a helicopter. This same type of rescue is used to help someone who is in a well, a mine, etc., and also for towing boats or remove vehicles from snow or mud. The proposed invention passes through the conjunction of this system whose functioning is much contrasted, and the expertise and preparation of the body of rescuers, and, this being perhaps even more important, the proposed invention can be used to successfully allow a person who is not qualified to rescue a third person in water. The drawback is that it takes too much time to go to the point of rescue.
In this sense, the patent ES 2 107 767 T3 8 relates to a floating stretcher intended for the recovery of injured persons at sea, of the type comprising a metal frame manipulated by a helicopter carrying a board of composite material ensuring the buoyancy of the assembly, the latter being hinged in the middle portion, in order that the assembly can be folded over on itself lengthwise.
Document ES 1 034 890 U relates to a device for saving people in water, constituted by a rigid body of a non-porous material having a lesser density than water, of a generally tapered configuration, provided with a peripheral ring surrounding the body, solidly joined to the body by a connecting portion at one end, by two first bridge forming portions in the middle of the body and two second bridge forming portions on either side of the opposite ends, at least one recess being also provided on body in which is removably disposed a case containing a mask to perform rescue breathing. Devices as described in patent ES 2 192 147 A1 are also known, dedicated for rescuing people in water environments, and tracking devices for rescue work as proposed by the utility model ES 1 008 342 U.
However, no lifesaving device identical or similar to the one proposed by the present invention is known, designed especially for rescues with the problem of undertow and other causes on the generally dangerous beaches for both bather and rescuer or anyone who spontaneously jump into the water to save the bather in danger, easy to use, with quick handling, low cost, and low maintenance but extraordinarily effective for this type of rescue.